Harry Potter and the hunted
by GirlieGirlieGirl
Summary: Weird thins start to happen at Hogwarts killings, disappearances , and noises during the nights.
1. Bye Bye

Okay, sorry it's been so long. I have decide to kill the storyline have I better idea.  
I'm thinking of new title and all. There well be some made-ups (for drama.). So sorry if you enjoyed the storyline. I didn't. I looked like a bloody fool XD.  
Bye Bye

PS IF you have any ideas on some made upsor are ininterested helping with me this story email. I really apprecaite the help.


	2. Ch1

NO NAME YET ! (lol.) It's not going to be Harry Potter and the Hunted I just left that up here.

An alarm clock went off. There was a groan.

"Damn muggle clock thing."said grouchy voice as the blanket on the bed rose up to look like a small mountain rather than just a big bump on the bed. The alarm still maintain it's annoying sound. "Shut up!Shut up!"screamed the person under the blanket but, sounded more feminine. She threw the blanket off her and grabbed the alarm. "Shut up!"she screamed once more. Her hazel eyes showed anger. Her long light brown hair was all knotty. The alarm didn't stop. She screeched in anger and threw at the ground. She was about to jump on it.

"Freezle."said a male and pointed his wand at the rampaged girl. She stopped in mid-air from jumping on it. "Oliva Nicole Macksum, I gave you this alarm clock and looked what you're about to do to it." His blue eyes were in disbelief as he bent over and picked up his precious muggle clock. He held in one hand with the other pushed back some brown hair. He stood up straight again. "Aruther Weasley gave me this clock." That made Oliva even more guilty. The Macksum's we're good friends to the Weasleys.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know."said Oliva. An angry Del Macksum waved his wand making her fall to the ground. She land en hard on her butt. Her dad was looking down at the clock. "It just...wouldn't stop beeping and..." Her dad gave her a grin.

"Only joking , love."he said and walked away. Oliva felt stupid.

She groaned.

A girl with long black greasy hair walked in Malfoy Manor. She had cold eyes and was very pale. "Aunt Cissy, I have question."the girl asked to her aunt. "Whens my mother coming back?"

"She said she would try to see you here before you left. After all she is quiet busying with her work."said Narcissa. The girl sighed just once she wished her mother would stay with her instead of going off with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Madieline, you must understand."said Narcissa softly. "Your mother has to work very hard. She made acommitmentshe has to keep."

"I know, I know."said Madieline not really paying attention to Aunt's words.

"Now go play with Draco or something rather than walking around."said Narcissa as she went to the den (or Living Room.) and sat down in a chair by the fire.

Draco was up in his room laying on his king-sized bed. Madieline raced up the marble stairs. She burst through Draco's door making him jump. "I am so bloody bored and if you don't change that you'll be bloody too."she said in a threat. Draco feared her a bit.  
"Maybe later."he said rolling over. "It's to early."

"It's-where's that blasted house elf of yours?"asked Madieline.

"Satine!"shouted Draco sitting up. There were small yet rapid foot steps running up the marble the stair case.

"Yes, Master D-Malfoy?"asked the small shaking house elf.

"Madieline wants you."said Draco laying back down.

"What time is it?"asked Madieline putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"One minute, Mistress Lestrange."said Satine and ran downstairs and checked on a muggle grandfather clock. He ran back up the marble stairs. "6:52 Mistress."

"Yes it is."said Madieline. "No go away." Satine nodded and slowly went outside Draco's room. "It's 6:52 you should be up by now."

"Fine!Fine!Fine!"shouted Draco ticked off and getting up. "Now, get out of my room so I change." Madieline had a smirk of victory on her face as she walked outside of his room. Draco changed into some fancy robes like always. He walked outside his room.

"Finally."said Madieline leaning on the wall rolling her eyes.

A girl was walking outside her small home. "Hello Mister Karoka."she said smiling and waving to a man next door.

"Ah Hello, Miss. Emelyne."said Mister Karoka waving back. Emelyna Mazal was her name. She changed her last name legally muggle wise. Her old last name was Lotellerie. She had golden blond hair like her Father and ocean blue eyes as her Mother once had. Her hair was shoulder length and always let loose. A older girl ran up behind her younger sister. She had the small hair color but hers was curly like her Mother's and she had brown eyes as her father. She stopped when she was on the side of Emelyne.

"Emes, where you going?"she asked.

"Steffie-"started Emelyne.

"Stef."Steffie corrected hating her name.

"Stef, I told you I'm taking a walk."said Emelyne. Another girl followed by a boy came running up. The boy had brown hair like his Mother's and blue eyes like his Mother. The girl had light blond hair like her mother and brown eyes as her Father. "Great it's Chirssy-Pissy."Emelyne whispered to Steffie.

"Hey."said the girl.

"Hello Christa."said Steffie acting mature. (Weird huh? lol jk I'll stop now.)

Emelyne screamed. Steffie and Christa looked over at her. Her brother had picked her up and was squeezing her to death. "Ross! Get off!"said Emelyne kicking and squirming.

"Nah."said Ross. Christa was his girlfriend. They were always together it was so weird. She was always there during Dinner and Breakfast and in between and at hogwarts too.

"Put her down."said Steffie. Ross did as he older told. Emelyne gasped for air. They started to walk again and tell jokes and laugh.

Hermione Granger was reading in her room.

"Hermione."called her Mother.

"Yes?"asked Hermione not looking from her book. Her Mother walked in her room.

"Why aren't you outside?"asked her Mother.

'Think quick!'thought Hermione. "Uh It's supposed to rain today."said Hermione. Her Mother opened the blinds as light shot through the cracks of the blinds. Hermione flinched.

"Go outside."said Her Mother.

Hermione sighed and walked outside and sat on a lawn chair and began to read again. She hated being outside. She rather stay inside and read. Crookshanks clawed at the door trying to get outside to be near Hermione. "Aw isn't that cute?"asked Hermione's Mother and opened the door letting Crookshanks out. Crookshanks jumped on Hermione. Hermione kept reading and let one of her hands stroked Crookshanks' fur.

"Popkin?"asked a horse faced woman.

"Hmm?"asked Dudley Dursley as fat boy who ate more than he weighed.

"Would you like so more cake?"asked Petunia.

"No I told you that already."said Dudley. Petunia walked back in the dining room noticing the table wasn't clean.

"Harry!"shouted Petunia. "Clean this up!" Harry stopped washing the dishes and began to clean the table of crums. "Honestly I let you stay here and you don't even pull you're own weight around here."

'Like Dudley can.'thought Harry returning to the kitchen to do the dishes. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts. He finally was able to convince the Dursley's to let him use the phone. He talked to Ron a lot. Harry heard a thud upstairs. He did the dishes quicker and then went upstairs. It was Ron's owl. And it had a letter with it. Harry grabbed the letter quickly.

Dear Harry,

Can you come to the Burrow again before Hogwarts? Hermione's coming and so are the Macksums. You know the Oliva Macksum and Noll Macksum. In Quidditch you know the Ravenclaw chasers? Brown-haired 2. Yeah I hate em to but Dad.  
So ask if you can I'm sure we can get you with some floo.

Ron.

Harry hoped that the Dursley's wanted to get rid of him. He left the letter on the bed. "Um Uncle Veron?"he asked quietly.

"What is it boy?"asked Veron harshly.

"Can I go to the Burrow? My friend's house before School starts?"Harry asked.

"No."said Veron.

"Fine then Hocas Pocas Abra-Ca-Darba."said Harry.

"Stop using Magic!"shouted Dudley scared out of his wits. 'To bad his has none.'thought Harry wanting to smirk and laugh.

"Fine you can go!"said Veron always half-witted. Harry smiled and walked upstairs. Petunia looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Harry grabbed some ink and parchment and began to write.

Dear Ron,

Yes I go and I think I do remember the Macksums, nasty lot eh?  
See you soon

Harry.  
He rolled up the paper and tied it with some string and gave it to the half conscious owl. The owl flew off.  
Harry began to pack his clothes.

When Ron got the letter he was thrilled. He grinned. "Harry can come!"he shouted down the stairs.

"Great!"said George.

"Super."said Fred.

"Can't wait!"said Ginny.

"We all know why."teased Fred. Ginny turned red. All her brothers laughed. (expect Percy and Charlie and Bill.)

"O Shut up!"shouted Ginny. "Remember Oliva. You're little snow bunny Ravenclaw?" Ron opened his mouth to say yes.

"No."he said instead. He did remember.

FLASHBACK

A little girl with brown pigtails was screaming trying to get out of a snow pile on her to reach her rag doll bunny. Ron snickered with Fred and George.  
END OF FLASHBACK.

"Well it was about 10 years ago."said Ginny.

"You were about 4 how can you remember snow bunny?"asked Fred leaning over a table playing chess with George.

"Pictures."said Ginny.

"Ha! I remember those."said George studying the chess board. "Damn."he muttered as Fred moved a bishop 3 spaces diagonally.

"Yes Ha Ha Ha funny."said Ron walking down the stairs. "Where's Mum?"

"Out."said Ginny.

"Out?"asked Ron.

"Out."said Ginny.

"Out."said George to Ron with a nod.

"Yes, I think we've established that she's out."said Fred annoyed and said established really loud. He moved a pawn forward. George moved his queen 3 spaces and took the pawn. "Damn it all!"shouted Fred.

"Fred!"shouted Ginny.

"I'm sorry! I am sorry!"said Fred annoyed and ticked. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to another room.

"I wouldn't move there it'll get you checkmated."said Ron. "Mate."he added with a grin.

"Look whose the smart one here?"asked Fred. George muttered something. Ron snickered and tried to hold it in. "I know how to play."

"Fine."said Ron and went up the stairs to his room. Fred moved his king one space to the left. George grinned and moved his queen and knocked it off the board.

"Checkmate, Mate."teased George. Fred became red with anger.

"Dammit!"he hissed and slammed his fist on the table knocking a bottle filled with juice off the table.

"Fred!"shouted Ginny.

"Reparo."said Fred. The bottle that was once shattered was repaired. "Scourgify." The juice all over the ground was gone.

(means days later.)  
Harry had arrived at the Burrow. They played chess, made jokes and pranks, talked about Quidditch and played it. The summer was at it's best.

"The Macksums' will arrive shortly. So please Fred and George don't make the poor girl scream."said Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll do our best."said Fred.

"We'll just scare her out of her wits instead."said George grinning.

"Who are the Macksums?"asked Harry.

"Friends of the family."answered Ginny. Fred and placed a little something in the fireplace."What's that?"

"A tripper, makes anyone trip."said Fred.

"Or slip."added George. "Who's up for bit of chess?"

"I'll play."said Ginny.

"Oh sorry Gin only men."said Ron.

"We'll that excludes you."remarked Ginny. Eventually after arguing Fred and Harry played against each other.

"Check."said Fred eating some Bertie Botts Beans. Emerald flames appeared in the fire place. Fred and George exchanged grins and watched. Oliva was in the fire place coughing. She took a step forward and slipped. She screamed. The Weasley's brothers laughed their heads off. Ginny helped Oliva to her feet.

"Thanks."said Oliva dusting her black jeans off. She had a light blue thick strap tank top. She walked away from the fireplace. Fred tied a comb web pie, a Weasley famous, in front of the fireplace, so whoever walked out of the fireplace got a mouthful and faceful of comb web. Emerald ashes appeared. Lori Macksum was there. She started to walk forward.

"No!"cried George. He had secretly loved Lori since they were 11. He did have a thing for Angelina but, there was Fred. He darted towards The comb web pie and tried to grab and take it away from Lori but it was to late. Lori had stepped forward. her face was covered in comb webs. Her black long pigtails got comb webs in it. Her green eyes were no longer visible. Little bits of comb web were visible all over her black knee skirt and her red weird sister's shirt. She removed the pie pan from her face. She saw George. She narrowed her eyes.  
"You-You Muggle-brained-jerkish-veela-loving-immature boy."shouted Lori at George. "You think this funny?" Fred was laughing his head off.  
"No. I don't. I think is bloody hilarious!"said Fred and started to crack up again.  
"And I assume you did this right?"said Lori looking at George.  
"No I didn't."said George feeling betrayed by Fred. "I swear it was Fred." Lori's look turned into a glare.  
"Your brother maybe a jerk but I know he didn't do it."said Lori. She had a big crush on Fred and hated Angelina very much. (( A/N: I love love triangles don't you?))

George sighed. "Fine I did."he said. Nobody notice Noll, Oliva's older brother. He scratched his head and messed up his brown hair.

"George! Fred! Upstairs right now!"Mrs. Weasley shouted. "I leave this kitchen for what 3 minutes and this is what happens.

"Yes, mum."said Fred and George at the same time and walked upstairs.

* * *

I know I know Short but I'm out of ideas. Get up out of my grill! lol I've always wanted to say that XD. I know I made Fred um 'different.' if you will. This is set in the 6th year. I know a the book's out but, I've not yet to finish it so there you go. Have any questions? Comments? Concerns? Flames? Ideas maybe? Well then review! 


End file.
